Una oración posesiva
by TraditionalMindless
Summary: Nos situamos en lo que pasa, meses después, del capítulo 10 de la temporada 4, "Probablemente". Satán pasaría la peor etapa de su vida y lo que seguirá de ella.


Meses más tarde de los sucesos, el infierno estaba en paz. Las personas eran torturadas con moderación y Satán estaba tranquilo.

El problema fue cuando el cielo ya no quiso al dictador, la paz se iba a quebrantar pero, la bondad de los fallecidos que llegaron a Dios, se iba destruyendo poco a poco. Dios no resistió tanta furia del infierno en el cielo así que, disculpándose por dentro, lanzó a Saddam al infierno.

Satán estaba viendo a unos diablillos quemar las piernas de algunas personas, preferentemente varones, hasta que sintió unas palmaditas en donde termina su espalda. Abrió bien los ojos para voltearse, sobresaltando al ver que estaba Saddam sano y salvo, "¡Saddam!"

"¿Me extrañaste?" dijo el dictador con su voz chillona, haciendo ojitos arrogantes.

Satán se le quedó mirando solo para fruncir el ceño "No, ¿qué haces aquí?", se notaba molesto.

"Oh no sé, el cielo me quiere ver junto a ti", parpadeó dulcemente el iraquí.

Satán suspiró pesadamente, desviando la mirada. Se dio vuelta y emprendió marcha a... cualquier lugar, lejos del dictador. Saddam se le quedó viendo, arqueando una ceja, "¡Satán! ¡No me puedes dejar!", exclamó y corrió hacia el rojo.

Había algo raro, Saddam no parecía ser el mismo depravado de siempre... no, algo estaba pasando.

El demonio se hartó de ser seguido, entonces, se volteó nuevamente, enojado, "¿Qué quieres?"

"¡Puedo cambiar!", le dijo el dictador, mirándolo.

"Ni tú te crees eso, ahora, déjame tranquilo, no tenemos nada que arreglar", respondió el gigante, dándose media vuelta para seguir su camino.

El iraquí se le cruzó al frente, "¡Pero Satán! ¡He cambiado! ¡Puedo darte lo que quieres!"

Y sí, no somos los únicos que notamos algo extraño en el dictador, Satán sentía que algo no cuadraba, "Saddam, te conozco muy bien, sé que solo mientes"

"Heeeeeey, sé que fallo pero, puedo cambiar, te lo aseguro", insistía Saddam.

Satán no se iba a dejar engañar de nuevo, ya sería tonto, alguien fácil de engañar, encima, ya planeaba salir con otra persona, accedió a decírselo a Saddam, esperando que comprendiera, aunque sabía que eso no pasaría.

Saddam se mostró enojado pero se rindió y se fue, muy para sorpresa, y, sospecha, de Satán pero, no le dio más vuelta al asunto.

Pasaron los días y ya el demonio estaba saliendo con un joven adulto que murió en un accidente de automóvil, pero, ahí fue donde el plan de Saddam comenzaría.

Matthew, el amante de Satán, fue hallado muerto en la cama, mutilado severamente y se le había echado gasolina para hacer arder el cuerpo. En resumen, era un cadáver mutilado y quemado al mismo tiempo. El sistema del infierno, en aquel entonces, pasaba por una época difícil, los cadáveres eran enviados al cielo, en una región aislada, mientras tanto. El cadáver desapareció, días más tarde.

Satán no sabía qué hacer y reaccionó muy mal al pensar que Saddam tenía algo que ver pero, no sabía dónde estaba. Saddam no le dijo nada de a donde se hospedaría así que no había remedio.

No, no se lo topó en ningún momento en los días siguientes.

Chris, el antiguo amante luego de Saddam, también despertó en algunos picos del infierno, su estómago estaba abierto de par en par y los picos tenías moños de tripas y órganos. Un velorio sanguíneo. El cadáver fue enviado al cielo, una semana después de pudrirse.

Satán estaba algo alarmado pero sabía que todo iba a ir bien, aunque lo que pasaba lo ponía alerta las 24 horas de los días que existiesen en el bajo mundo.

En lo que transcurrió de la semana, empezó a recibir cartas acosadoras y pervertidas, no era tonto, sabía que eran de Saddam pero todo era extraño, Saddam no era así, simplemente no era así...

Sentado en una banca de un parque infernal, un viejo le saludó y le ofreció ayuda como psicólogo. Satán accedió, complacido.

3 días más tarde, ese mismo anciano que fue al infierno, murió, una lanza le había penetrado el cráneo y seguido de eso, el cerebro. Sus brazos habían sido removidos y su ano era violado por un hueso que dañaba su intestino grueso. Tenía numerosos rasguños en el pecho.

Dios le aseguraba a Satán que los infernales estaban aislados en el cielo, esperaría a que el infierno estuviera en orden. Todo llegó a cierto punto donde Satán no podía ni ver a alguien. A fin de mes, por lo menos, 34 personas estaban aisladas, o séase, 34 personas murieron en el infierno.

Todo pasaba bastante rápido y las cartas no se habían detenido, venían a veces con amenazas escritas. Dios no supo cómo ayudar a Satán.

Un día luego de las tragedias allegadas, Satán se encontró a cierta personita en su casa. Saddam estaba acostado en su cama, mirándolo. En eso, Satán ardió en llamas.

"¿Qué quieres? ¡No volveremos!", exclamó el gigante.

Saddam solo sonrió, con los iris diminutos, "No vengo por eso", dijo con una voz calmada, sentándose, "Solo quiero que seas mío"

Satán se iba a sorprender hasta que eso último solo lo hizo enojar nuevamente, "No volveremos!"

Saddam solo se limitó a decir, "Mi propiedad", en eso, desapareció en llamas.

Satán se alarmó, Saddam no tenía aquel poder de "teletransportación" y, el mensaje de "Propiedad", le estaba causando cierta molestia.

Las semanas siguieron pasando, las cartas se detuvieron pero la fila de cadáveres que iban a la zona aislada en el cielo, no se detenía ni por asomo. Las muertes fueron más terribles y pintorescas, ya la puerta del dormitorio de Satán era decorada con tripas y corazones clavados por estacas. Satán, aunque le gustaba torturar, la idea de decorar todo de rojo no le gustaba, simplemente, no le agradaba.

La gente que habitaba en el infierno no se le quería acercar ni pronunciar el nombre, creían lo peor. Satán se tuvo que quedar en su dormitorio, el resto de los días, ya que tenía a un depravado y psicópata, tras el.

Un adulto de más o menos 40 años llamado Ryan, se atrevió a ir por Satán para ofrecerle ayuda. Se reunieron una noche y el demonio le pudo contar todo lo que pasaba y el cómo se sentía al respecto.

Fueron solo dos días de ayuda por parte del adulto ya que, una mañana, Ryan fue encontrado al lado de Satán, en su cama, con las extremidades cortadas, el abdomen abierto y con un cuchillo que, Satán supo muy bien, era de Saddam, Ryan lo tenía obstruyéndolo las vías respiratorias, y los pulmones a la vista estaban rellenos de carbón. El órgano más dañado fue el estómago, tenía rasguños, algunos agujeros provocados por un objeto punzante y se notaba que, dicho objeto, había sido quemado antes de ser utilizado.

Satán no tuvo más opción que encerrarse para siempre en el infierno que, poco a poco, se fue vaciando a una velocidad espeluznante. Dios no supo cómo actuar, solo aguardó a todas las víctimas de la ira de Saddam hasta que todo se resolviera. Cosa que nunca ocurrió.

Un día de estos, solitario, Satán encontraría a Saddam y tendrían una larga charla pesada. Satanás, al fin y al cabo, accedió a darle toda su inmortal vida al dictador iraquí. Por los siglos de los siglos, amen.


End file.
